Although certain behavioral skills have been found to be critical for practicing HIV prevention, research indicates that current HIV prevention programs are ineffective in producing behavioral change. IntelliPro believes interactive simulation, multisensory computer-based instruction (CBI) that combines social problem-solving training with practice in simulated HIV-risk situations, may be useful in developing these skills. The goal of the research is to establish the technical feasibility of developing interactive simulation to help adolescent females acquire and generalize those behavioral skills and strategies useful for responding appropriately in situations that put them at risk for HIV. IntelliPro proposes to (a) identify and catalog specific situations perceived by adolescent females as likely to put them at risk for HIV, and corresponding HIV-preventive behaviors, (b) determine if a proven social problem-solving training program can be repurposed for CBI to promote development and generalization of the desired behaviors, and (c) design a software structure and specify a computer platform to economically deliver the training. To investigate this approach, a team of experienced professionals with expertise in simulation and instructional system design, social skills training, and community-based HIV prevention programs has been assembled.